never out of style
by moonxdawson
Summary: His suit and tie, screams new money. She can already read him like a magazine. Bad boy, although she could probably make him good for the weekend. And it'd probably be worth it. / Auslly oneshot.


**A/N SOOOOOOOOOOOOO ONESHOT TIME YAY! Alrighty, so this is based off of the songs from -as Laura would say- 198FINEEE. Mainly Blank Space, Wildest Dreams, Style, I Know Places and a little Wonderland (which is on the deluxe if you haven't heard it). I highly suggest you listen to the album to fully understand everything throughout this. It's sorta OOC, I guess because Austin's the bad boy and Ally's a good girl, with a long list of ex-lovers who will tell you she's insane ;) Also this is totally messy in my opinion but whatever, it's good enough to post haha. Okay anyway let's do this thing?**

**Oh and this is dedicated to Denise, happy (late) birthday love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, any of the songs I based this after from 1989, or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

><p>Nice to meet you. Repeats in her mind the moment they start talking. Where has this guy been her entire life? He's got that James Dean daydream look, that matches perfectly with her red lip, classic thing -which he told her he liked.<p>

His suit and tie, screams new money. She can already read him like a magazine. Bad boy, although she could probably make him good for the weekend. And it'd probably be worth it because; oh my god, look at that face. Perfect cheekbones, kissable lips, eyes that she wants to melt in.

Love's a game. She's known to love the players, she's heard he's known to love the game. Maybe he wants to play?

"So uh, this might be a little forward," she begins, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. "But I know you're Austin Moon, my father's client and I'm guessing you know who I am-"

"Ally Dawson, you're known for your long list of ex-lovers." he replies smoothy, sending her a wink. "I've heard you're insane from one of them…"

"I'm not. I swear." she says with a laugh. "Although I was gonna say, I do have a blank space on that list, I could write your name there, even if it's for the weekend. I can promise to show you some incredible things. Or we could just be friends-"

"Let's do it." he answers, grabbing her hand and dragging her outside the party. "Although, you should probably know I get drunk on jealousy, so I better be the only one on your list at the moment."

And that's exactly how the rumors start to swirl. One conversation in public. Flirty looks and laughs. A hand grabbed. Passports stacked on top of each other. A weekend to begin the wildest of dreams.

* * *

><p>Midnight, once a week, he picked her up with no headlights, her father never knew whenever he came. The feelings between them were strong. They knew they would last forever or go down in flames, young and reckless at nineteen. A figurative nasty scar set to be kissed by cherry lips, under crystal skies.<p>

Walking around for them was dangerous. They were the foxes, the world was the hunters. They had their sights set on them. Traps ready to snap closed. She's dealt with this her whole life. Having a dad as a very well known record producer, spelled living hell.

His hand's on her waist line. They're in clear sight. The vultures are circling them. They feel the peering eyes all around them. Although they've done a good job hiding, until now. She knew places.

All the damn time they ran. All the places she knew. He held her hand and never dropped it, soon enough she had been the girl he wanted for a month. And then another. And another. And more.

They had found a wonderland. A rabbit hole that nobody else could fall in. Somehow her wrong turn at a party turned into something amazing. Although curious minds, they always drifted. She should have known, it couldn't last forever. Sleeping with one eye open would have been an amazing idea, too bad she hadn't thought of it in time.

* * *

><p>Good girl faith, a tight little skirt. It was her. That's what everybody knew her as. Even <em>he<em> knew her as that. She didn't match with his long hair that was slicked back, and that damn white t-shirt.

Their story's simple. But complicated. It has its ups and downs. But they always comeback to being them. Being what they were the first night they met. It didn't matter, they always did. They were only themselves with each other. All the lights and people didn't matter. It was just them.

"Keep your eyes on the road." she said laughing at him. Rolling his eyes -and with one last side glance, he listened. "Let's go back to my house."

Nodding he took a quick left turn, heading that way. She knew where this was heading. It happened the last two times they had been together, while they're still not back together. Closing her eyes, she wills the thoughts that they're talking about tonight to leave for now. But they stay.

Arriving at her house, she immediately notices her dad isn't home. Taking a deep breath, she climbs out, him following suit. The lights stay off. He takes off his coat. He's staying awhile. Here they go again.

"I heard, that you've been out and about with some other girl…" the brunette begins, as she shakes out her curls and settles onto the couch. "What's that about?"

"Ally I-" he stops himself as she shoots him a glare, running his hand through his hair, he lets out a sigh. "What you heard is true. But I can't stop thinking of you, I swear she's just another client of your dad's. He thought it would give me better publicity being with a girl who isn't his daughter."

Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath. Those thoughts were out in the open now and he admitted to it. Guilt was clear in his voice. She knew this was going to happen. She always knew.

Standing up, she meets him in the middle of the room. Her soft hands cup his face and brush back his bangs. "I've been there with thoughts of nothing but us multiple times myself, I hate being apart. But being together is just as hard."

Nodding his head, he doesn't reply. He doesn't need to verbally. His lips crash onto hers and then they're back in this motion of the ride. This insane ride full of frequent stops and starts of going back to each other. And this time she isn't sure if the ride will come to a stop again.

* * *

><p>"Let's get out of this town." he whispered in her ear, lightly nibbling on it as he pulled away to look her directly in the eyes. "Drive out of the city, away from the crowds. Like we used to do."<p>

The images of what could happen raced through her mind. A little bit of time all too themselves. Like they used to. A getaway, just the two of them. It was well deserved in her mind. She had just completed her fourth and final year of college and was back home in Miami and he was just getting home from tour. They've barely been back together in person for two weeks and they're already being surround constantly. Honestly this is what they need. It's been forever since they've done it.

Although one thought of this week or so alone, just them, kept repeating in her head. Just one thought.

_Heaven can't help her now. _

But nothing lasts forever. That's the background thought. There's an underlining doubt that this won't end well. This is gonna take her down. She just knows it.

She weighs the pros and cons in her mind. Yes or no. Take the risk or stay put, don't move forward in their relationship again. And then it just clicks in her mind.

Nodding her head, she bites her lip trying to fight back a smile. "Let's do it."

* * *

><p>They're standing in the ocean. He's only waist deep, while it's almost covering her chest. It's times like these she's reminded of how tall he is. So very tall compared to her small figure. But she can't complain about it one bit.<p>

Closing her eyes, she breathes in for a moment. Letting the salty air, take her away to another world. One where they don't have to escape to her family's private beach house in another state just to be alone. One where they can just be them.

She gasps as she feels hands grip her waist. Opening her eyes, her eyes land on the man before her. Handsome as hell, goes through her mind like a mantra. Drops of water, rolling down his perfectly sculpted chest and it takes her breath away for a moment.

_Heaven can't help her now. _

He's a bad boy. That's what the press has always said. That's what everybody warned her about. She typically likes the good boys, but he's able to show her incredible things, just like she's able to show him. His lips connect with her neck and she's reminded instantly why she fell so hard for him. He's bad, but he does it so well.

Bad boy, good girl. It's the ultimate cliché. A cliché she's okay with. This is what she wants. This is what she needs. Even though she feels like she can see the end, as it all begins again it's going to be okay. It's going to be worth it.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks, his voice husky, the tips of his blonde tickling her neck.

"You. Me. Us." she replies, running her fingers through his wet hair. "Promise that you'll always remember me?"

"Of course," the blonde answers quickly, pressing his lips to hers. "Why would you think I wouldn't? What's wrong?"

"I'm just scared something's going to happen to us again." the young girl admits, closing her eyes, as he kisses a tender spot of her neck. "I mean we've been on a cycle of getting together and breaking up since we were nineteen and now even though we're twenty-two, I'm still scared."

Lifting her up, he begins to carry her into the house. Straight to her room. That's where they go. His hands are in her hair. His clothes beginning to scatter. He doesn't even give her a second to have doubts, they all leave her mind No one has to know what they do, she's told him that every single time. But this time she wouldn't mind people knowing even if nothing lasts forever.

* * *

><p>She always asked him to remember her. Dressed in a nice dress, staring at the sunset. A nightmare dressed like a daydream, because it could only be in his wildest dreams. He couldn't only see her in them.<p>

Only see them tangled up all night, as their bodies burn from touches of skin. Only in wildest dreams. But that's not how it is. He's so bad and he does it so well. He still does. They're never going out of style.

He started as a blank space. A name she never thought she would know. And though they were hunted as if they were foxes, she knew places. A wonderland between only them. No matter what happened they always came back around.

Sweet words were shared. Stolen kisses. Rosy cheeks. Laughter and passion filled nights. They never stop coming back around. He's taking her home. Taking her to their home. And finally for once she felt at home and in the right place.

The story is cliché. Cliché as can be. She was the girl he wanted for a month that lasted a lifetime, she made the bad boy good, but not only for a weekend.

Crawling out of the white sheets, he heads into the bathroom. His typically slicked back hair is all over the place. And there's red lipstick stains all over his neck. He'd think it's a wild dream, but then he sees the ring on his left hand and knows it's not.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are sorta <em>very<em> cool.**


End file.
